moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Drugie Oblicze 13
Hajsik mozolnie podniosła główkę znad kupki śniegu w której właśnie leżała i rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszyscy jej przyjaciele, tak samo jak ona leżeli pokryci białym puchem. Tylko lekkie światło księżyca z góry docierało tutaj, poza tą jedną plamką światła, w której leżeli wszyscy, wszędzie panowała ciemność. Nagle Bananek poczuł się jakoś nieswojo. To dziwne uczucie stawało się coraz większe i większe. Nieprzyjemne, jakby coś zimnego uwierało ją w… - Mam śnieg w majtkach! – wrzasnęła dziewczynka i rozdygotana zaczęła biegać i krzyczeć na wszystkie strony, byle by tylko wyrzucić lód z bielizny. Na szczęście jej krzyki obudziły resztę jej przyjaciół i już po chwili każde z nich stało i otrzepywało się lub trzęsło z zimna. Tylko Salai jeszcze leżała i ssała swój kciuk. Przemek podszedł do demonicy i zaczął ją trącać w ramię. - Jeszcze…. Pięć… monte…. – mruknęła przez sen i przewróciła się na drugi bok, zupełnie ignorując chłopaka. - Serek weź ją na ręce. – powiedział niebiesko-włosy, znów szturchając Salai, tym razem nogą. - Czemu ja? - Bo ja mam dziewczynę i nie mogę, chyba, że mam cię zanieść skarbie? – zapytał Przemek i mruknął porozumiewawczo do Strange, która zbyła go spojrzeniem z którego można było wywnioskować, że nie wie o czym on mówi. - A ja mam córkę! – krzyknął smok. - Co ma jedno do drugiego? - No.. to, że może ona też będzie chciała na ręce! - Ale ja nie chce. – powiedział Bananek, odrywając się od lepienia bałwana w kącie. - Owszem chcesz. - Nie, nie ch… - Nie pyskuj! – odkrzyknął Serek w stronę dziewczynki, a ta wściekła rzuciła w niego śnieżką. – Renzan ty ją weź. - Akurat ja muszę pilnować teraz drogi i spróbować wydostać nas stąd. - Niby jak? – zapytała zaciekawiona Ins. - Jakbyście zapomnieli mam władzę nad lodem tak? – powiedział pół-smok, po czy wzbił się w górę. - Ender to ty ją weź. – zaproponowała Clarity, podając Bananowi kamyki, żeby mogła dorobić bałwanowi guziczki do stroju. - Nie. - Czemu? – zapytała Strange. - Po prostu mi się nie chce. - Oj dajcie już spokój! – krzyknęła Lobo, po czym podeszła do śpiącej demonicy i wzięła ją na ręce. – Jesteście jak małe dzieci. - Może, ale przynajmniej, nie muszę jej nosić. – odpowiedział baldander i uśmiechnął się wrednie. Zanim Lobo zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Renzan wylądował przed przyjaciółmi, dysząc ze zmęczenia. - I co? – zapytała Clarity. - Nic. Nie ważne co próbuje robić to coś nie chce mnie wypuścić, zupełnie jakby nie chciało żebyśmy wyszli. - Czyli, że co? Zostaliśmy tu na zawsze? – zapytała zmartwiona Ins.- Ja nie chcę! - Nie panikuj… musi być jakaś inna droga… może… emm… no….. ten.. – zaczął Serek. – Strange ty nas w to wpakowałaś wymyśl coś! - Wypraszam sobie! Nie zwoływałam was wszystkich tylko parę osób! – odkrzyknęła piratka. - Ciociu bo… - Nie teraz Hajsik. - Ale tak czy inaczej wyprowadziłaś nas na jakieś pustkowie i teraz tu tkwimy bez wyjścia! - Tato… bo… - spróbowała jeszcze raz dziewczynka. - Banan nie teraz! – wrzasnął smok. - Nie moja wina, że wtykacie nos w nie swoje sprawy! - Ciociu.. - Ale wiedziałaś, że jesteśmy z tobą, a i tak teraz siedzimy tu uwięzieni, bez niczego! - CZY JA MOGĘ COŚ POWIEDZIEĆ?! Wszyscy z przerażeniem odwrócili się w stronę Bananowej, która bo wrzaśnięciu znów zrobiła minę małej, słodkiej, niewinnej dziewczynki, mimo, że jeszcze przed chwilą ziemia zatrzęsła się od jej krzyku. - No bo ja znalazłam wyjście… - To co od razu nie mówisz! – krzyknął radośnie Przemek, ale uciszył się, gdy zobaczył rozdrażnioną minę dziewczynki. - Więc, gdzie je znalazłaś? – zapytała Ins, rozglądając się za potencjalnym wyjściem. - No w sumie to nie ja. - A kto? – Renzan spojrzał się na wszystkich wokół. – Przecież tylko ty ruszałaś się z miejsca. - No w sumie też tak myślałam, ale bałwany też najwidoczniej lubią chodzić na spacery. – powiedziała, po czym wskazała ślady na śniegu, odchodzące od miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał bałwan. - Nie uważasz, że tam jest trochę za ciemno, żeby gdziekolwiek iść? – zapytał Ender, próbując dojrzeć coś w ciemności. - No w sumie… przydałaby się latarka. – powiedziała Lobo. – Mam rozumieć, że nikt nie ma nic przy sobie. Wszyscy pokręcili głowami. - W sumie mam błyskawicę.. – zaczęła Ins. - Jak nas usmażysz to nie zaczniemy świecić. – odpowiedziała Clarity. - Świecić? – Przemek stanął jak wryty, po czym włożył rękę w dekolt Strange. Zaskoczona piratka nie zdążyła nic zrobić, kiedy jej chłopak dmuchnął jej prosto w twarz tęczowym proszkiem. Wokół dziewczyny zaczęła tworzyć się kolorowa powłoczka, a chwilę później ona cała mieniła się tęczą, rozsiewając przy tym ich blask na pobliskie lodowe ściany. - No czemu ja?! – krzyknęła Strange w stronę przyjaciół. – I co się tak szczerzycie?! - Spokojnie, nie tylko ty. – odparł spokojnie Przemek. - Hahahaha… czekaj co? – zapytała Lobo, a odpowiedzi doczekała się, gdy dostała w twarz proszkiem, tak samo zresztą jak cała reszta. Przemek, Strange, Serek, Renzan, Banan, Salai, Clarity, Ender, Lobo i Ins. Wszyscy świecili tęczą. - Boże… to jeszcze gorsze niż profilowe na fejsie. – powiedział Renzan patrząc na kolorowe łuski. – Jak długo to będzie trwać. Strange wzięła do ręki woreczek z proszkiem, położyła go sobei na ręcę I zważyła jego zawartość. - Jeśli założymy, że wszystkich sypnął taką samą ilością tego proszku to z jakieś 20 minut. - Lepiej szybko znajdźmy wyjście, bo nie chcę znowu sypać się tym czymś. - Znalazłam! – krzyknęła uradowana Hajsik i wskazała na jaskinię w ścianie do której prowadziły ślady śniegu, zostawione na lodowej posadzce. - Czyli rozumiem, że teraz będziemy ganiać bałwana tak? – zapytał Serek. - Serio, teraz chcesz się bawić w berka? – zapytał Renzan. - Wiesz Kaszub, mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie! - Ale mi chodziło o…! - Dobra, dobra, nie tłumacz się. – powiedziała Clarity, po czym wszyscy ruszyli w stronę przejścia zostawiając Serka z tyłu. Tunel okazał się być sporej wielkości… na samym początku. Wydawało się, że z każdym metrem zaczynał się zwężać i w istocie tak było. Po jakimś czasie, świecący tęczą przyjaciele musieli iść gęsiego. Niestety ku ich nieszczęściu sufit też zaczął się zniżać przez co teraz chodzili na kolanach, jedno za drugim. - Boże jak tu niewygodnie. – marudziła ledwo co rozbudzona Salai. - Mów co chcesz, mi pasuje. – powiedział Przemek, patrząc przed siebie, a przed sobą miał… Strange. - Przysięgam ci, że jeśli gapisz się teraz na mój tyłek to dostaniesz w twarz. – krzyknęła rozdrażniona piratka. - Mówisz jakbym nie robił tego cały czas. - Ej gołąbeczki możecie się na chwilę uciszyć? – zapytała Clarity nadstawiając kocie uszy. – Chyba coś słyszę. Przyjaciele stanęli w rządku. Faktycznie było coś słychać, najpierw przypominało to lekkie drżenie, ale po jakimś czasie zmieniło się w warczenie. - Co do… - Ciii…. – Hajsik uciszyła Serka, który szedł tuż za nią, drugi w rzędzie. Smok delikatnie wychylił łeb i zobaczył, że jego córka stoi twarzą w twarz, a raczej twarzą w pysk z wilkiem ulepionym ze śniegu. - Co mam robić? – zapytała się mała kącikiem ust, nie spuszczając oczy z żółtych ślepi wilka. - To śnieg, chyba cię nie ugryzie, nie? – zaproponowała Insu. - W sumie masz rację! – krzyknęła rozradowana Bananowa. – I co teraz głupolu?! – uśmiechnęła się, po czym pstryknęła śnieżne stworzenie w nos. Wściekły wilk natychmiast obnażył lodowe zęby, tak, że 10 – latka migiem się odsunęła wpadając przy tym na swojego ojca. - Ze śniegu tak?! - Dobra spokojnie! Musi być jakiś sposób, żeby sobie z nim poradzić! – powiedział Serek, a przyjaciele coraz szybciej odsuwali się do idącego w ich stronę wilka. - Jesteś smokiem, po prostu go roztop! – krzyknęła wściekła Salai, bo ścisk zrobił się jeszcze większy, gdy ludzie zaczęli się cofać. - Stopi całą grotę! – krzyknął Ender. Bananek nagle wpadła na pomysł. Wzięła w łapki swój zegarek i bardzo, bardzo mocno się skupiła. Przez chwilę błysnęło, a przed nią pojawił się… talerz skrzydełek kurczaka. - Hajsik to nie pora żeby jeść! - Wręcz przeciwnie! – powiedziała dziewczynka, po czym przesunęła talerz w stronę zwierzęcia. Wilk łapczywie złapał mięso i zaczął jeść, rozrzucając jego kawałki na wszystkie strony. Gdy ze skrzydełek zostały już tylko kości, podszedł powoli do Bananowej, otworzył pysk i.. zaczął energicznie lizać małą po twarzy. Dziewczynka śmiała się, łaskotana przez lodowego zwierzaka. - Zaprowadzisz nas do wyjścia? – zapytała zwierzę, a ono odwróciło się do niej tyłek i pomachało przed jej twarzą ogonem. - Złapcie się wszyscy za kostki. Przyjaciele usłuchali i każdy, każdego po kolej… - Przemek! Za kostki! Nie tyłek! – krzyknęła Strange, gdzieś z tyłu. - To na trzy. – powiedziała Bananowa. – Raz… Wszyscy czekali w bezruchu, trzymając swoich przyjaciół i każdy mocno ściskał, aby nie odłączyć się od reszty. - Dwa… Sprężeni i gotowi wyczekiwali nagłego szarpnięcia. - I t… - Moment! Muszę podciągnąć spodnie! – krzyknął Ender, a wszyscy skwitowali to przeciągłym jęknięciem. – Ej no o co wam chodzi. - Dobra, Ender gotowy? – zapytała Hajsik, a baldander pokiwał głową. – Więc raz…… dwa… - Oj, ciągnij już! – powiedział Serek i pchnął córkę, tak, że złapała się ogona. Wszyscy poczuli jak coś ciągnie ich w przód, a później ku górze. A później proszek przestał działać i wszyscy widzieli tylko czerń, czuli lód pod sobą, a w uszach świszczał im wiatr. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures